


Pine

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tall, green, and angry was raging</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Pine bingo square at 1_million_words. Huge thanks to every there for the cheerleading! 
> 
> Not beta read. Con-crit is appreciated, and corrections are helpful.

Hawkeye perched on top of a hulled out 3-story building. He looked as casual as he could, but he was watching what was happening in the wreckage very closely.

The building had been destroyed, technically most of a 3 block area had been destroyed, in a clash with AIM two weeks before. The cleaning/demolition hadn’t started in the area yet. Hulk was giving them a hand.

Tall, green, and angry was raging in the pit formed by the remaining walls. Smashing in a duct system that was hanging on for dear life. Then he started on the brick wall opposite from Clint.

Bruce hadn’t even been on the mission Clint had been handed that morning. The mission had gone well. Just him and Cap, brought in a couple of Hydra goons (Cap loved taking down Hydra Goons). The media was there at the end. Bruce had come down just to check on them. Then it all went to hell. Some rag mag reporter asked Clint a flippant question about him having sex with Hulk, and then.... Hulk had bounced his way to the wreckage.

“Hey, Buddy? How about you hit the wood flooring instead of the brick?” Clint yelled down.

Hulk turned and simply bellowed.

“I just don’t want you to hurt you or the other guy. Smash away, but maybe something with some give.” Clint understood Hulk’s need to hit something. He understood Bruce letting the anger loose. He wanted to punch the reporter. Cap had been pissed and almost had to restrain Coulson. They all were cool with Hulk taking down what was already debris.

Hulk growled at him. Clint stood and spryly hopped his way toward his teammate. He picked up a pine board. It had probably been a nice refurbished wide board floor in a very expensive condo, 3 weeks ago. He threw the board through the air toward Hulk who obliterated it easily.

“See, less damage to your fist.”

Hulk looked at his hand then back to Hawkeye. “More!”

Hawkeye threw lighter building material at Hulk for the next forty-five minutes.


End file.
